The Other Fruit
by Haley Cullen
Summary: AU. A week after the wedding, Bella becomes pregnant with Edward's baby. Is this bad news or good news? [E&B]COMPLETED.
1. News & Truths

**Summery: OK, i am new to fanfiction and this is my first twilight fic, so be nice. But i always wondered what it would be like if Bella ever got pregnant with Edward's baby. So i wrote this! The chapters may be short, but i'm trying my best. Please R&R, thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say any more. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to have been around eight o'clock. I sat with my face buried in my pillow. I couldn't move and I felt the first tears start to leak through my eyes.

I let out a sob and inwardly cursed myself for not being able to control the tears.

It was only a week after the wedding. I convinced Edward to let me stay with my father, Charlie, for an extra month or two so that I could spend some last moments with him before I had to leave him. I haven't been changed yet, but Edward promised it would be soon.

It was after the night after the wedding when Edward stayed true to his promises. He was afraid at first, of hurting me, when I asked him one night while his parents were hunting if we could try that night.

"Bella," he had said, "are you sure? We don't need to do this now if you're still not ready." We sat on the bed in his bedroom, the bed he refused to get rid of even though I told him it was still unnecessary.

"I'm sure," I said stubbornly, "I know you won't hurt me."

I didn't regret it, but the unexpected happened. The pregnancy test lay on the desk.

I didn't even know why I was crying, wasn't this in some way a good thing? Edward and I were already married. Did it matter?

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes while I tried to steady my breathing. The open window was open and I knew Edward would be coming soon.

I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the desk. I through the pregnancy test in the trash can and covered it with paper ripped from my notebook. 'It wasn't bad news' I told myself 'he will understand.' The tears themselves were more from surprise and uncertainty than sadness.

I took a deep breath and sat on the bed again. 'I will tell him' I said in my head 'he needs to know.'

Just as I got my breathing back to normal, a familiar voice sounded at my window. I looked up and saw Edward climb through the window, graceful as ever.

"Hello, Bella," he said softly in his musical voice. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap with my head resting on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned back to kiss him. His lips were hard and cold, but as eager as mine.

I finally pulled away and I rested against his chest. He had his hands held around my waist and he gave me a loving squeeze before laying his cheek in my hair. We were silent for a moment, needing nothing more than each other's presence.

I finally took a deep breath, "Edward," I said quietly. "Yes?" he said into my hair. He seemed perfectly at ease and I hesitated. He noticed the silence and snuggled me closer to his chest, "Is there something wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I felt tears start to rise in my eyes again and I buried my face into his shirt, fighting them back. He hugged me closer and let a few tears that had sneaked by me soak his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked in a calm and soothing voice.

I felt somewhat better hearing his voice. I took a hesitant breath, "Edward, something's happened."

He chuckled softly, "What do you mean by 'something?'" he asked.

I hugged has arms closer around my waist. How was I going to say this?

"I – I have news," I said dumbly.

He nodded, suddenly serious. 'Alright' I said to myself 'just say it!'

I swallowed, "I'm pregnant," I blurted out. I buried my face into his shirt again, waiting for his reaction.

He went quiet. His arms tightened around my waist and I felt him tense. After a few minutes, I heard him take a breath, his voice vibrated through his chest, "You regret this?"

I gathered enough courage to look into his eyes, "No." I was surprised how confident my voice sounded. "I was only afraid what you would think; if _you_ regretted anything." He looked into my eyes and a small smile came onto his lips.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt and circle around my abdomen. A look of wonder was in his eyes. "So, you want this?" he asked pressing a cold hand gently into my stomach.

I cleared my throat, "Well, honestly, I would have wanted one someday. I'm eighteen Edward. But I don't regret anything. At first, I didn't even think it was possible with us. I'm happy only if you accept it." My hand wove through his hand, resting on my stomach. He smiled, and pure joy was in his face.

I smiled back. He leaned down to kiss me again and I returned it eagerly. Once we pulled away Edward circled his hands around my stomach again. "Wow," he said. I got the feeling that this was as much of a surprise to him as it was to me. At that moment, I didn't have one bit of doubt that the man, or vampire, I chose for a husband was the right one.

We lay down on my bed and I closed my eyes, "Charlie is going to kill me." I heard him chuckle, "Yeah, that is going to be a problem, but I'll be there. Just wait until Alice finds out."

I took comfort in that, laughing softly, and squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture and kissed me on the top of my head. I snuggled against him and let my eyes close into sleep.


	2. Boy or Girl?

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say any more. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I rubbed them as I tried to make a better view of my surroundings. Edward was leaning over my with that crooked smile that love on his face. "Good morning," he said softly.

I smiled up at him, "Morning," I mumbled. I sat up and he hugged me to his cold chest.

I slept peacefully last night, especially without the weight of telling Edward about, well, yeah.

He combed his fingers through my hair, "You know. I think we should go talk to Carlisle." I looked up, "Why?" I asked.

He seemed deep in thought, "I have some questions for him. Plus, I don't doubt that Alice is going to want to know." I nodded my head, "Wouldn't Alice already know though?" I forced my lips to move.

Edward shook his head, "She can only see the future if they were created by decisions. This wasn't exactly, planned, I don't think she would know just yet."

I nodded as I imagined Alice making a big fuss about it and cooing over me like a mother hen. I groaned and got up to change. Charlie would already be at the police station so Edward went down into the kitchen to wait. I didn't dress into anything special, just some clean jeans and an old blouse that was an old gift from Alice that I think I had only worn once or twice.

I slipped on some old tennis shoes and quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table, patiently. "I think you should have some breakfast," he suggested.

I shook my head, "No, really, even if I were hungry, I don't think I would be able to keep anything down." He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the door.

His silver Volvo was in the driveway. Edward held the door open and helped me inside. He was in the seat next to me in no time flat. It was unusually sunny today and I leaned back in my seat as Edward drove at his usual 100 miles per hour.

Before I even thought about looking out of the window to pass the time, we were outside the Cullen house. My door was already open and Edward lifted me out and gently set me on my feet. He held my hand and led me inside.

Standing on the porch, to my dismay, stood Alice. Once she saw us coming, she gave a tiny, delighted squeak and enveloped me in an enormous hug before I could even say hello. "Oh Bella!" she chattered, "This is wonderful news! I was almost thinking about running to your house to see you sooner!"

I glanced at Edward, of course Alice would know once we decided to come here. He gave me an apologetic look but kept a smile on his face. I scowled at him and he laughed.

Alice finally released me from her death grip and grabbed my hand, "Come in! Carlisle is dying to talk to you." I frowned, "Does everyone know then?"

Alice shook her head, her smile still on her face, "Nope, just me and him so far." The words _so far _did nothing to brighten my mood. Alice pulled, or for lack of a better word dragged, me into the house where Carlisle was waiting by the front door. I didn't quite know what to expect upon seeing him, but to my surprise he had as big a smile on his face as Alice had. As soon as I walked in the door, he gave me big hug.

Edward was constantly by my side, laughing at the look on my face, which must not have been good on account that he was laughing.

Carlisle pulled away and looked at my face for a moment before turning to Edward, "Well, this is a surprise," he said calmly. Edward only nodded, grabbing my hand as I tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Carlisle chuckled and led us upstairs to his office, with Alice dancing all of the way behind us.

Once we were in the room, Carlisle sat behind his desk and locked his hands together. Edward sat in one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap. Alice remained standing, and to my bitter annoyance, still had her gleeful smile on her face.

"This defiantly is something I did not expect to happen," Carlisle said. Edward locked his arms around my waist while Carlisle continued, "Out of my long life, I have never heard of a human, no offence to you Bella, getting pregnant by a vampire."

I winced as he said the words in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not that it has ever been tried, but I didn't think it possible since vampires are not technically as _alive_ as humans."

"Is this bad then?" asked Edward. Carlisle was silent for a minute, "Well, I suggest we keep an eye on her for a while, but at this early stage there is not much for me to do at the moment."

Edward nodded. I took a deep breath, it was my turn to speak, and "So, I suppose this isn't going to be like any normal pregnancy." Carlisle noticed that it was not a question, "I wouldn't think so. Though the only prediction I can make is that since the mother is human, I'm sure the pregnancy will take the normal time of nine months until birth."

We were silent for a while and I felt Edward tense under me. Finally, Carlisle spoke again. "But, in my professional opinion, I think that we should not worry about that now. For now, this is a happy occasion." He smiled at me again. I only turned away and buried my face into Edward's shirt. Edward held me closer.

I had almost forgotten about Alice before I heard here speak by the door, "Carlisle's right, this is supposed to be a happy occasion. Don't worry Bella everything will be alright. I can't wait to tell Esme!" Before I could look up to stop her, she was already dancing out the door, probably so she couldn't hear my arguments.

Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet, with his crooked smile back I soon forgot my worry as we followed Carlisle out back into the living area.

As we walked back down the stairs, I was hit by another enormous hug, "Oh congratulations, honey!" I heard Esme say. I hugged her back before she pulled away. To my dismay and utter embarrassment, the rest of the family were all waiting behind her. Edward shot a disapproving look toward Alice, but she only smiled.

Rosalie looked very unhappy, but Emmett was patting me on the back laughing, "Wow, this is some good news. Never thought I'd see the day where I was an uncle!"

I scowled at him and he laughed, "I only hope it doesn't inherit your klutziness."

"That's enough, Emmett," said Edward, seriously.

Emmett shrugged and walked back to stand by Rosalie, who was looking at me as though I had just insulted her. I didn't meet her gaze. Jasper stood from a distance. He nodded to me when I turned to him, and I smiled a thanks that he was the only one who was treating this the way I would like.

Edward led me to the sofa and sat me in his lap. Everyone except Alice went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Alice bounced up in front of us, "This is so exciting! I have so little time to make clothes and toys. I'm going to make the most adorable baby shower."

I didn't care that Alice was as hard as granite; I was close to jumping up and tearing her limb from limb. As if reading my thoughts, Edward clamped his hands around my wrists. He looked at Alice and I could tell that she was silently asking him something. "No," he said flatly, though I could tell he was somewhat amused by what she had asked.

She scowled then sat at the foot of the couch by our legs. I didn't bother asking what she had asked; I didn't care really at the moment. I had too many other things on my mind. Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

I looked down at her with a pleading look, but she only looked at me with curiosity. "We wouldn't know yet," I said simply.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to know what you thought it would be."

I thought for a moment, "A boy, I think."

Alice shrugged, "I hope it's a girl, they are so much more fun to dress up. But you're the mother, you probably know better than I do." Ugh, I was going to hate being called _the_ _mother_, I was sure.

"Why would you think it's a boy?" I heard Edward ask in my ear. I looked into his eyes, "I'm not sure what it will be, but it's just a feeling."

He smiled. "I'm still betting on a girl," mumbled Alice. I giggled softly at her persistence. Nine months would go by really fast to an immortal, but to me, this was going to be _very_ long few months.


	3. Twins

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say any more. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, please Alice," I whined.

Alice shook her head, "I need to see what it looks like."

She held up a baby blue maternal shirt up, "Bella, just try it on. You should have known this was coming. It's only been a month and your stomach has already started to get much bigger. We need to get you some new clothes." I sighed in defeat and snatched the shirt from her hands. She smiled and helped me pull it over my head.

She and I were in Edward's room since Alice pulled me up the stairs as soon as I walked into the door. Edward, probably knowing what she was planning only smiling apologetically after us, went to talk with Emmett while he waited in the living room.

I finally got it adjusted and looked in the mirror. It didn't look too bad; there was no lace (which I made sure Alice understood that there was to be no lace or ribbons when the inevitable came around). Alice looked in the mirror behind me, "It looks perfect!" I nodded just so she wouldn't feel bad. But I wasn't all that crazy on picking out maternity clothes just yet.

Alice held up another shirt, well, more of a blouse. It was bright pink with green lining on the sleeves.

I groaned when Alice pushed it into my hands. She smiled impishly as she started laying more things out on the sofa. When I got the blouse on, she finally sneaked a glance, "Rosalie picked that one out."

I snapped around, my eyes wide, "Rosalie!?" Alice nodded, still smiling.

"You have to understand how she feels. After what happened to her?"

I nodded; I did feel somewhat guilty when I thought of how Rosalie must feel about the whole situation. It didn't seem fair that I accidently got pregnant when all Rosalie ever wanted was everything I had. Getting the baby she always dreamed of didn't make it any better.

Alice shrugged, "I talked to her about it. She's not in the least bit happy about it. But it is going to be her niece or nephew, I convinced her to at least _act_ kinder." I looked down at the blouse I had on, "This was really sweet of her, I feel a little bad now."

Alice smiled sweetly and helped me out of the blouse, "That's enough for now, I think." I hugged her for a moment before walking out of the room and running down the stairs to find Edward.

I walked into the living room and found Emmett and Jasper playing cards in front of the sofa. Edward watched with interest, reading inwardly every move they were going to make. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up and was by my side in a second.

Jasper lifted his head, "So you survived congratulations."

"I heard that," Alice danced into the room and sat down beside Jasper, who kissed her on the top of her head before turning back to his game.

Edward didn't seem to be paying attention to them anymore; he was looking into my eyes with a smile on his face. I hadn't gotten much bigger (or so I liked to think), but my stomach was defiantly larger than usual. He pressed his cold hands to my stomach, something he was doing regularly now, and smiled wider.

"Carlisle wants us to go to the hospital today for an ultrasound and screening," he said. "Oh joy," I teased. He took my hand and led me outside to his Volvo. He never let go of my hand, even as we walked into the hospital room.

Carlisle wasn't alone, Esme was there, too. She hugged me as soon as I walked into the room. "We gave Charlie a call, he should be here soon; he wanted to see the baby."

The week we had found out about the pregnancy, I had come out to Charlie about it. I was terrified about what he might think or say. But I think he realized that I was married now and that this was our decision, so he did the alternative, he smiled and congratulated me. Saying that he couldn't believe he was going to be a grandfather. I promised him he would be able to see my first ultrasound. I was just glad that Renee wasn't there; she may have gone crazy about it. She was the only person I hadn't told yet, and I was still nervous about coming out to my mother.

I nodded to Esme as Edward helped me climb onto the table. Carlisle lifted the bottom of my shirt and poured some warm jelly on it, which made me grimace. Then he set the ultrasound reader onto my stomach. We all watched the screen for a moment.

As we waited, the sound of a heartbeat came onto the monitor. "Ah, there we go. There's Bella's heartbeat," announced Carlisle.

Just then the door flew open and Charlie marched in. He set down his coat and walked over to where Edward was standing by my side, "Did I miss anything?" Esme laughed, "No, not yet."

He waited a few moments longer, and then another sound was picked up. We all looked at the screen and saw the shape of a little fetus coming on the screen. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Everyone started to coo at the screen and pat my shoulder in congratulations.

"Wait a moment," said Carlisle. Everyone went silent. Carlisle was studying the monitor, "Something's strange." Everyone looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly widened and he smiled. He pointed to the screen, "Here," he said. Everyone looked in confusion at the screen as he pointed to two small black dots. "Those are the hearts," He said. I snapped my head back to Carlisle "Do you mean-?" I stammered.

He nodded, "its twins."

"Twins!" yelled Edward in excitement. Carlisle nodded. Charlie smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen, "Oh, Bella!" was all he could manage. Esme looked as though she were about to cry (if she could). Edward kissed me and put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

Finally, Carlisle printed out some pictures of our babies to be and handed a few to Charlie who took them with eyes full of tears. He hugged me for a long moment before wishing me luck, and mumbling something about having to return to the station, before he left.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle addressed us. We looked up expectantly. Carlisle looked at the pictures for another moment, "I think that there is something else." Edward stood up in confusion and fear.

"The babies are both boys, I can tell you that," said Carlisle. Edward seemed relieved that the news wasn't bad, really overjoyed by the news, but I knew what Carlisle meant. "You can already tell? It's only been a month?" I asked. Carlisle nodded, "In one month, the babies seem to have grown to the age of three or four months. There is no doubt that this is because the babies are part vampire, but the thing that troubles me is that if that can affect the babies' growth, it may affect other things."

I sat for a moment in thought. Edward sat beside me again with his arms around me. "Would the babies be human or vampire?" I asked at last. I stuttered a little over the last word. Carlisle shook his head, "I'm not quite sure, but they _must _be mostly human. The babies share the blood with the mother. Unless you were changed, Bella, I think they may stay human; unless, of course, there were to be a change to the babies after the birth. You have to remember that I have never seen this situation before."

I nodded. Four months!? The babies or I guess I should call them the boys now, were coming much sooner than I'd planned. "Boys," I finally gasped, turning to Edward. He seemed as though he were deep in thought until I had interrupted him, "Yeah, you were right. It was going to be a boy."

I smiled at him. "We will need to think of names," I said. He chuckled.

"Dr. Cullen?" A nurse poked her head into the room. "Yes?" he asked.

"There is a Jacob Black here to see you," she informed.

I snapped my head up. _Jacob?_


	4. Names

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say anymore.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jacob?_

Carlisle walked out of the room, with Esme following close behind.

Edward helped me hop off the table. "Before we go, what are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked. Edward seemed deep in thought. "Charlie may not know much about this kind of thing, but he's had me before, he knows it doesn't take three months to have a baby," I thought aloud.

Edward nodded, "I have an idea, but I don't think now's the time," he said turning toward the door. There were sounds of an argument outside. Edward held my hand and led me outside the room.

The first person I saw was Alice. She must have come up after we had left to the hospital. She and Carlisle were in an argument with not only Jake, but Quil and Embry were there, too.

"Let me just see her!" yelled Jacob. Carlisle shook his head, "Now wouldn't be the best time."

"Ahem," coughed Alice. They all turned to where the two of us were standing in the doorway. To my embarrassment, the three werewolves turned to look at me enlarged belly. I turned and partially hid my face in Edward's shirt. Jacob strode forward in one large stride, "Hi," he said simply. "Hi," I answered in the same monotone.

"Bella, Can I talk to you?" he asked with a glance at Edward. Edward nodded, and then looked at me as if asking if I wanted to talk with Jake or just go home. I squeezed his hand and started to follow Jacob outside. Before we got through the doors, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way outdoors and around the corner where no one could see.

"What happened?" he asked angrily. I blinked in surprise, "Jake, it just sort of happened. I didn't think it would matter so much to you." Jacob started pacing, clenching his hands into fists. "Jake, I'm married. I don't think I need you making these decisions for me anymore. This is between me and Edward."

Jacob still continued to pace back and forth, "But how is it possible? Is it really his?" he asked hopefully. I scowled, "Of course they're his!"

"'_They're_'!" he boomed. I nodded, "its twins," I said quietly. He started to pace faster. "You aren't really going to let your bloodsucker around human children, are you?" I gasped in surprise. "Jacob, first of all, his name is Edward. Second, they're his children too, he would never hurt them! How could you even say that?"

I started to head back into the building when Jake stepped in front of me, "I'm sorry, Bella. It just surprised me is all?" He was asking for my forgiveness, but I stood firm. We eyed each other for a few moments before he stepped forward and enveloped me in a huge hug. I hugged him back fiercely, my larger stomach pressing against his flatter stomach. "I really am sorry," he whispered.

I took a deep breath, "I know."

He pulled away from me. "So," he tried to change the subject, "What are you going to name them?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. We've only just found out that there are two and they're both boys."

"Boys," he said. Before he could ask any more, the door opened and Alice stepped out. "Bella? Carlisle said it's probably a good idea to start home now," she announced. I nodded.

Edward walked out and grabbed my hand; with a nod toward Jake he led me back to his Volvo and back to his house. On the ride home, he was silent. I decided to start the conversation, "You know? I was thinking of some names." He smiled and looked over to me, "Really? What are they?"

I shrugged, "I was thinking we could call the first one Elliott and the second one Brandon." Edward smiled, "Those are perfect. I'm sure Alice is disappointed though." I laughed. Alice had been hoping for a girl. But I was content with just two boys. "She was thinking up girls' names, too," said Edward, "She came up with Emma or Becca. Since I just realized that in each name, the first letter is after our names." I smiled, "Yeah that might have something to do with it."

As we pulled up to his house, he grabbed my hand, "I've been thinking about the situation with Charlie."

"Oh?" I had almost forgotten about Charlie.

Edward smiled, "We haven't had our honeymoon yet. We'll just say that we are going to go to Hawaii for the time being. You can stay and have the babies here, and then we can say a few months later that the babies happened to be born before we were able to return. It will take some planning, but it should fool him for a while."

I grimaced, "He's not going to fall for us being in Hawaii for 8 months." Edward smiled, "Then we'll say we're going around Europe or something, he will think Carlisle is paying for it, of course it would take a while." I thought for a moment. There really was no alternative at the moment anyway. "Alright," I said, "I'll tell him tomorrow morning." Edward nodded before opening my door for me in the next second. Sometimes his speed could be annoying.

We walked into the house to find Carlisle, Esme, and Alice already home. They were talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room. Rosalie grimaced when I walked inside the door but didn't say anything.

"Boys, eh?" asked Emmett, "Good. I can teach them a thing or two about baseball." I mock scowled, "Don't even think about it just yet." He laughed and sat on the sofa next to Rosalie. Jasper had his arm around Alice, "So, what are their names?" he asked.

"Elliott and Brandon," answered Edward proudly. I smiled up at him. Alice giggled, "I like those names. They fit perfectly. I knew that Bella's stomach was getting bigger, no wonder. She's already four months by now." I frowned, if only there was a way to politely ask them to stop talking about the fact that I would become a mother at least six months early."

Alice smiled as though she knew what I was thinking, but didn't lighten the subject, "I've already changed your wardrobe for you, Bella." I groaned and everyone laughed. Edward sat me on another sofa in the room and sat next to me. Jasper sat in thought for a while, "I wonder what they'll look like?" he wondered aloud. "You should be wondering what powers they might have instead," said Rosalie for the first time.

I stared in surprise, but everyone else nodded as though it was normal for her to be speaking for the first time in weeks.

Everyone started to talk commonly, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to really understand what they were saying. I hadn't even noticed it had gotten a little darker outside.

"I think it's time you start heading home Bella. Charlie will be home soon and I bet he is going to want to see you," said Carlisle. Edward pulled me up and led me outside to the car. "I'll be back later tonight, after Charlie's asleep," he said. I grabbed his hand, "I know you'll be."


	5. Early

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say any more.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up earlier than I usually do. I sat up in my bed, the first thing I noticed was Edward laying beside me. I also noticed that I wasn't sitting up all the way, my belly was preventing that. I was defiantly getting bigger. Edward sat up, "It's three in the morning, and you should still be sleeping." I stifled a yawn.

"I know. But for some reason I'm not so tired. I do feel kind of sick though, I think that's why I woke up." He nodded and picked me up into his arms. I squeaked in surprise as he started to carry me downstairs.

"The day is getting closer now," he said, "You're probably just getting restless."

"Mmhmm," was all I could manage. I pressed my face into his chest and took a deep breath of his scent. Before I knew it, I was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs at the table. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and walked over to the cupboard, "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. My stomach did feel kind of sick. It wasn't horrible, but I didn't think I could handle much food right now. I chewed on my bottom lip. I was luckier than most girls. I suppose that since my pregnancy was unusually fast I had skipped most of the bad parts of having twins. I didn't come down with any morning sickness (Thank god), I wasn't having cravings (Well, not too badly), but I was waking up earlier and earlier in the mornings now.

"Bella?" he asked. I realized Edward was still waiting for an answer. "Just some strawberries and maybe a few slices of some apples," I replied. He nodded and was putting the plate in front of me two seconds later.

Edward sat across from me and watched me eat. I wasn't hungry, but I swallowed down the apples and about three or four strawberries before he finally spoke, "You're going to be staying with us now, you're coming today."

"Charlie!" I remembered. He laughed, "Don't worry, we already have your things at the house. I dropped them off an hour ago. We'll leave once you're finished."

"But we still need to tell him, isn't he still sleeping?" I asked. "Yes," he answered, "he's upstairs right now. Alice will come over later and tell him we've left."

I shook my head, "How will that work? He comes downstairs, notices I'm gone, Alice politely tells him I've left for a few months with _you_ of all people, and he won't get angry?"

He chuckled silently. I scowled at him, "Please enlighten me," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice will think of something. Charlie has known we were going to be going on our honeymoon sooner or later. He was just thinking about it last night. Besides, I think it's time you finally moved in. No harm in this being permanent."

"_Permanent?_" I scowled. He merely nodded. I shook my head, no matter how this seemed to make no sense to me, I didn't feel like arguing right now. I closed my eyes for a few moments, starting to feel sick again.

Before I could open my eyes, I felt a little '_bump__'_ in my belly. My eyes snapped open excitedly, "Edward!" I almost squealed. He was by my side in an instant with a concerned look on his face. I took his hand and put it right under my bellybutton. I waited for a few moments before I felt another _'bump'_.

I smiled widely at Edward, "They're kicking!" I said. He laughed at the excited look on my face but he didn't move his hand. I felt like that bump was the greatest feeling I had ever felt. I didn't stop smiling as I tenderly rubbed my belly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward finally moved, "Come on," he said, "we should get moving."

I nodded. I walked upstairs and quickly changed into some sweats and was escorted to Edward's car sitting in the driveway. We were at the house in less than three minutes. Edward opened the car door for me and helped me step out. We walked up the steps and through the front door.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting in the living room watching TV. As soon as I walked in the doorway, Rosalie scowled and gracefully walked up the stairs without a word. Emmett sent me a welcoming glance before chasing after Rosalie. Esme stood up with a smile on her face and walked over to give me a gentle hug before releasing me.

"Hello, Bella. It's glad to finally have you home." I smiled at her and muttered thanks before Edward scooped me up suddenly and carried me upstairs to his room. Sometimes it annoyed me how he did that.

I saw that his closet was open and my clothes were hanging neatly in the closet. He set me on the bed and lay down beside me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're out hunting," he said matter-of-factly. I nodded and lay down beside him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. We stay like that, no need for words. We were content to only be with each other.

After a few minutes, I felt my stomach ache return. But this time it was worse. I had a sharp pain in my stomach and a churning feeling. I flinched slightly, but Edward noticed. He sat up immediately, "Bella, are you alright?"

I smiled at him as much as I could, "Yeah, I just feel a bit woozy. I'm alright." But then the sharp pain came again and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Edward put his arms around me and pull me into a sitting position.

He prodded my belly a few times. "Where does it hurt?" he asked. I shook my head, "It's alright Edward, and it's not that bad." He stared at me disbelievingly, "Just tell me, Bella."

I sighed in defeat as another sharp pain, except this time worse, came again and my hands came instantly to my belly. "Everywhere; in my stomach," I replied. He pushed against my belly and I gave a small scream. It felt like he had just stabbed me with a hot poker. He withdrew his hand instantly.

"What's wrong?" I breathed out, trying to make it look not so bad. His expression didn't change, "Minor contractions, I think. The babies will be coming any day now and your body is reacting." I nodded. Edward did have a degree in medicine, I trusted him with my life.

I breathed deeply for a few moments, making my stomach ease somewhat. Edward squeezed me to his chest. His eyes never left me. I felt like relaxing again into his arms, but I couldn't. I grew frustrated every time my stomach hurt again.

I was going to ask him if I could have some water when I suddenly felt my sweat pants grow wet. I wriggled around over my belly to see and my breath caught in my throat. "Edward," I said breathlessly, "I think my water broke." He sat up and pulled me into his arms, "Esme," he said aloud.

Not needing a shout to hear her name with her enhanced hearing, Esme was at the door in the next moment. She caught sight of me in Edward's arms and rushed in, "What happened?"

"I think the babies are coming early," he said seriously. Esme was out of the room in a second. My belly was starting to hurt worse now and a grimaced at the pain, "Where'd she go?" I breathed. Edward started to walk down the stairs, "She's gone to call Carlisle and start the car for the hospital." Edward was walking slowly at human speed, trying not to jostle me. I was thankful since the pain was growing worse and I clutched his shirt in a tight fist.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Rosalie and Emmett came out of the kitchen. They each looked surprised. Emmett laughed, much to my annoyance, "Don't kill him Bella, you look like you're squeezing him hard enough to hurt him." I glared at him coldly, "Shut up right now, Emmett, or you're going to be the one getting seriously hurt!"

He only smiled and walked outside toward Esme. Rosalie walked up to us, "Carlisle wants you to meet him at the hospital Edward; before Bella arrives. I'll take her."

Before I could protest, I was transferred into Rosalie's arms. Edward kissed me quickly, "I'll see you soon," and then he was out the door. Rosalie headed outside and stepped into the backseat of Emmett's jeep, but she kept me in her arms. She even lent me a hand to squeeze when I need it.

She didn't smile, although she didn't scowl either which was comforting.

Emmett and Esme were in the front seat. The car started to pull out of the driveway. I looked up toward Rosalie, "Thank you," I gasped out. She seemed to understand and looked down at me. To my surprise she had a smile on her face, but it changed quickly to a worried expression.

"Look, Bella," she began, "I know this may not be the best time. But I'm sorry. I've been treating you badly these past three months and I would like to apologize. It wasn't fair to you and these are my nephews after all. And you are my sister now, whether I like it or not."

I stared into her eyes in complete amazement, "Its okay Rosalie. I understand." She smiled, genuinely smiled, at me. Another bout of pain swept through me and I squeezed her hand, thankful that I wasn't hurting her. She seemed to hug me closer.

I could almost hear Esme and Emmett smiling in the front seat. But I didn't care about that right now, the sooner we got to the hospital, the happier a girl I would be.


	6. Two or Three?

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. Come on people! I don't think I need to say any more.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The contractions were getting worse and resorted to letting out small whimpers and screaming to help cope with the pain. I could see Emmett wincing in the front seat every time I screamed particularly loud. It had slipped my mind, due to the pain, that vampires had advanced hearing, since Emmett was right across from me, he was the only one I could see.

I heard the car stop and Rosalie gently picked me up and carried me out of the car. Emmett drove away to park and Esme was right beside me holding my hand.

In front of the hospital doors Alice stood holding a wheel chair. "I don't need a wheelchair," I gasped out. But Alice only smiled sympathetically, "It's only to get you to the delivery room; Hospital rules." Rosalie sat me down and Alice started to wheel me inside.

I screamed again at another contraction, "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" I asked no one in particular. Esme, being the only vampire to have a baby in the past was the first to answer, "Yes, it is. It's different for every woman when they go into labor." I didn't give any sign that I had heard as I tried to concentrate on getting a breath in.

Alice wheeled me down the hallway and into a small room with a bed and machines around it. Carlisle and Edward was the first people I saw.

As soon as I was in sight, Edward was there. I tried to give him reassuring smile but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. He lifted me up onto the small bed. Carlisle helped me into a hospital gown. "Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'm right here," I heard Rosalie say softly beside me. Alice appeared in my line of vision, "Jasper is in the waiting room with Emmett, which is also where Edward should be." She stood up and started to push Edward toward the door. Edward looked outraged, "I'm staying with Bella," he practically bellowed.

Alice didn't seem daunted, "This is a woman thing, you'll only get in the way, and now off you go!" Edward glanced in my direction and I nodded, signaling for him to just go and not argue so we could get on with birth.

He gave me a small, longing smile and disappeared down the hallway. Alice closed the door behind him.

"Carlisle," I said. "Yes?" he answered as he started pulling on a white doctors' coat. I grimaced, "You are going to be doing the birthing, aren't you?" He patted my leg reassuringly, "Yes, Bella, I will. Now I'm going to give you something to help with the pain."

I nodded; squeezing my eyes shut and breathing in and out, in and out. "Alright," announced Carlisle, "We're ready to start, I think. Esme, could you please hand me my mask and gloves?" Esme handed them to him out of nowhere and Carlisle strapped my ankles down on the supports.

I was already starting to feel numb and the pain was growing much easier to handle. I felt someone hooking something up to my arm, but my eyes were on Carlisle the entire time. Esme went to stand with him, to help if needed.

I felt Alice and Rosalie grab each of my hands. I gave them each a thankful squeeze and they squeezed back. I felt somewhat embarrassed having my family in the delivery room with me, but I felt more relieved.

I wished Edward were here, my faithful husband. But I knew he was only a few rooms away.

Then I felt a new, hot pain rip through me and I heard one of the monitors going wild. Carlisle glanced up and I saw worry flash over his face even though the mask most of him. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Alice yell with worry. The pain wouldn't stop and I kept screaming. Rosalie kept a firm grip on my hand, "Breath, Bella. You need to breath." I tried my best to obey but the pain was growing.

"What's wrong?" I heard Esme say. "I'm not sure," answered Carlisle.

Carlisle started to move his hands over my stomach, and then started to mess with the monitors. "This isn't good," he said. "What?!" I gasped out. Alice gently wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

Carlisle nodded, "The babies are half vampire. For the most part they stayed human throughout your pregnancy, Bella. But I think right now is the time they chose when they're bodies are fighting between human and vampire. Either way it goes, I think they will by alright.

"But if they turn into vampires before they are able to be birthed, I think we may have complications with you Bella. We will need to have the birth right now or I think it will be too late. Bella, this is important, you are going to feel the need to push at any minute now and you need to keep breathing."

I gasped a breath and nodded. But Carlisle continued with more, "We need to do this fast. Be ready Esme."

I screamed again and I felt a strange sensation, like my stomach was moving downward. "Push, Bella!" I complied and pushed as hard as I could. I was surprised when there wasn't even more pain, but the strange sensation only grew.

"Push," Carlisle said again. I pushed down and gasped for a breath. Rosalie and Alice squeezed my hands tightly for a moment. "You're crowning, Bella, you're doing great. Keep going. Push," said Carlisle. I pushed one more time and I heard a small cry.

I felt tears in my eyes, "Elliot," I whispered. Esme took the baby from Carlisle over to a small table and started to wipe it down.

Then I felt the urge to push again, this time I didn't need Carlisle to encourage me. I pushed once, twice, and then I heard another small cry. I had tears running down my cheeks now. Carlisle handed the other baby to Esme."Brandon," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella," I heard Alice gasp. Rosalie was staring at the babies as though she had never seen a child in her life. I smiled as my lip quivered. Esme sent me a smile over her shoulder before returning to her work.

Then I felt it again, the urge to push. "Carlisle," I warned. He was by me again in an instant. "What's happening?!" I gasped. Carlisle was back in position and choked in disbelief, "We have another one!" I felt more tears slip down my cheeks.

"Push, Bella," said Carlisle. I felt Alice squeeze my hand too tightly in anticipation. I need to push once with the third one. Carlisle had another crying baby in his arms. "What is it?" I cried. Carlisle smiled through his mask, "It's a girl."

I smiled a great smile that reached my eyes as I looked at my new baby. "What are you going to name her?"Rosalie asked. Then, somehow, a name just came to me, "Emmaretta." Carlisle took the baby over with Esme to the table as they started to continue with the babies. Alice let go of my hand and gave me a huge hug. Rosalie put her arm around my shoulders.

Carlisle finished quickly with the afterbirth and unstrapped me. He put a clean blanket over me and a fresh pillow under my head. I rested my head upon it thankfully. Carlisle walked over with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Esme came over with two wrapped in blue blankets.

They helped me to hold all three as much as I could; the boys on the sides and the girl in the middle. Alice and Rosalie had their arms around me to help me keep them up right.

I looked into the faces of my children. I looked at the two boys, "Which one is which?" I asked. Esme giggled, "The one on your left is Elliot, and the one on your right is Brandon." I smiled up at them all and planted a gentle kiss on each head. They each had their eyes closed on their precious little faces and looked to be sleeping. They each were so warm.

"Will they stay human?" I asked. Carlisle nodded, "For the time being, yes. I can't tell what might happen as they get older." I looked up, "Well, the pregnancy was pretty fast, are they going to grow fast now, too?" Carlisle shook his head, "No, I think they will be growing normally from now on."

I smiled at everyone around me, so thankful that they were there for me during something as difficult as birth. "Edward," I said suddenly, "I want to see him." Esme nodded and walked out of the room. Within seconds, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were in the already crowded room as well.

Edward slowly walked up and sat on the side of the bed. Rosalie moved away so Edward could put his arm around me. "Edward," I said looking into his shining eyes, "meet Elliot, Brandon, and Emmaretta." I nodded to each in turn. Edward kissed me on the lips and looked down into the little faces.

"There are three?" asked Emmett. I nodded. I looked up to find that Jasper had left the room and that Alice was walking out the door after him. I felt a little guilty, Jasper couldn't take the blood of me and three babies at once, it was too much for him.

"They smell just like you," said Edward. I smiled at him. I knew full well that no matter how they smelled, my family wouldn't harm them. "I'm going to be running myself silly taking care of them." Everyone laughed. "Don't worry Bella," said Rosalie, "We don't sleep. We'll take care of them. It won't be any trouble, chances are we will just be fighting over them for the next few months" I laughed at that.

The next time a finally looked up, everyone had left the room except for Edward. He looked down at me, "They're beautiful," he said. Then he gave me a very passionate kiss. I smiled warmly up at him, "Just like you," I whispered.

* * *

I was going to end the story here and create a sequel, but I think that before any sequels are made, six chapters isn't enough. So, no, the story isn't over yet. Stay tuned! 


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Elliott, Brandon, and Emmaretta. All other characters are not mine.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't stay at the hospital long. We were loading up into the car the next day. Alice, with no real surprise, had some very expensive baby clothes ready. Elliot, Brandon, and Emmaretta were all dolled up in nick time.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were riding the jeep home while me, Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and the triplets all squished into Edwards Volvo. I was forced to wear an outfit that Alice had bought for me to wear. I wore lacey blouse (since she seemed to ignore my limits in clothing) and a knee high jeans skirt.

Elliott and Brandon were wearing red overalls and Emmaretta wore a matching red dress.

Edward was in the driver's seat. I sat next to him in the passenger seat. The other adults all sat in the back. All the women in the car seemed to be having idle girl talk about the babies, Edward only listened and smiled.

Right now Alice held Emmaretta, Esme held Elliot, and Rosalie held Brandon. I was highly thankful that neither of the babies had become fussy yet. They only cooed when they were awake.

Carlisle had talked to me about how since my pregnancy was abnormally fast, it probably wasn't the best idea to try breastfeeding them. I pretended to understand, but was kind of relieved that the babies would only need to be bottle fed.

"I made them some clothes at the house," said Alice happily. I smiled at her. As long as it didn't involve me, she could do whatever she wanted about the clothes. Elliot started to fuss in Esme's arms. She smiled at the little bundle, "I think you should hold him, Bella. He wants his mother." I reached back and took him from Esme. I rocked him for a few moments and whispered comfortingly to him until he settled into my arms and went to sleep.

I gently passed him back to Esme. She said I could hold him if I wanted, but I could see the longing in her eyes and insisted that she hold him for a while longer.

Rosalie rocked Brandon gently. Always wanting a baby of her own, Rosalie was going to be quite attached to the babies. She seemed to take a liking to Brandon in particular. Alice didn't think it was fair that I wasn't holding any of my babies while all of the girls hogged them. I laughed at her comment and she passed Emmaretta into my arms.

It would be a while before they would be able to open they're eyes. I sighed and rocked her even though she was asleep. Her little pudgy face relaxed and buried itself into my chest. I smiled and hugged her closer.

We too soon, since I was for once enjoying the girly talk since it had to do with my new born children, pulled up to the Cullen house. "Alright," signaled Edward. Rosalie passed Brandon into Edward arms so that he could hold at least one of his sons instead of the family, no offense intended, kept snatching the babies away. Esme handed Elliott over to Edward as well so that he was holding two babies and I was still holding the one.

I smiled when he glanced down warmly at the sleeping faces before stepping out of the car.

Edward was busy with two little babies, but he somehow still managed to open my car door for me. I smiled and stepped out. Edward took a moment to look at his daughters face as well. He was holding his sons more often than his daughter since she seemed to be a favorite to Alice and Esme. "Here," I said and I gently switched Emmaretta for Brandon.

He smiled at me, "Thank you," he said. We walked up to the house side by side. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice bounced up quickly, "Can I hold one again? You're only two people; I can hold the third one." Edward glanced at me and I nodded trying to stifle a giggle. Edward sighed regretfully and transferred Elliott to Alice. "Be careful with him," he said. Alice walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Edward and I sat on the loveseat. Now that one arm was free, we wrapped it around my face and gave me a few quick kisses on the lips before we turned back to the family. Carlisle and Esme had gone somewhere for the time being.

Jasper stayed the farthest from the babies. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, it was only a precaution. We smiled the entire time he watched Alice with the baby.

"Hey, I haven't held one yet," said Emmett. Alice lifted up Elliott and laid him into Emmett's bear arms before he even knew what was happening.

Rosalie's eyes shined as she watched her husband's face holding Elliott. Rosalie put one hand behind his back and used the other to help situate Emmett's hands to hold the baby right, "Careful. Support his head and don't crush him." Emmett looked as though he had no clue what he was doing and did as Rosalie instructed.

Finally Emmett relaxed and looked down at the baby. Instead of making some comical remark he remained silent and seemed to only acknowledge Rosalie, glancing back at her every few seconds. They both smiled down at the baby.

Seeing the love on their faces had me scoot closer to Edward. He held me closer, "I never thought I would see the day when Emmett would be stunned silent by a baby," he whispered. I laughed and pressed my face into his chest, "I don't know about you, but I think we should give him a baby more often." Edward laughed his musical laugh and I smiled to myself.

Edward reached around me to lift up my chin and kiss me passionately for a few moments before we simultaneously looked back down at the two babies we were holding. Emmaretta was sleeping soundly but Brandon was waving his arms a little. I tucked the blanket closer around him.

He quieted down, but then Emmaretta started to do the same thing and gave out a cry. I gently shushed her and Edward rocked her a bit. Then she did something I would never forget.

This was a baby not one day old. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked up at us, and then a huge smile spread across her face. I heard Alice gasp and then everyone in the room, including Jasper, was looking over my shoulder.

Emmaretta only kept on smiling. I looked down and smiled back as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I laughed suddenly as I realized that the smile that she smiled at me was Edward's smile. Her eyes were the baby blue that all babies had before the color of their eyes set in. But I thought it only made her look more beautiful.

Rosalie slipped Elliott into my arms as well so that I was holding all three of my triplets. I also felt the returning presence of Esme and Carlisle. Esme took a quick picture. I smiled wider. Then she made a huge yawn and her eyes closed again to settle back into sleep.

As the smile drifted from the baby's face, the family seemed to snap out of a trance. Jasper didn't even seem to be affected by the smell anymore and at long last asked, "May I hold her?" I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes and Edward passed Emmaretta gently into Jasper's arms. Alice's eyes watered when she saw Jasper smile down at the baby, and then she slipped behind him to look as well.

The babies had made quite a change over the family. I heard Esme start to take more pictures.

I realized how tired I was after the past two days and I let my eyes close on Edward's shoulder, still keeping a firm grip on my babies. He laughed and kissed my forehead tenderly.

He helped stand from the loveseat and quickly reclaimed Emmaretta before we, as a family of five, passed up the stairs and into Edward's room.

At the end of the bed was a large crib with a dresser at its foot. There was diapers, baby powder, bottles, formula, etc… on the dresser. I silently thanked Alice and anyone else for setting this up for us. The next hour was spent feeding each baby.

Edward and I gently placed them into the large crib; First Elliott, then Brandon, then finally Emmaretta.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder as I smiled down into the crib and ran my hand over Brandon's cheek. Edward pulled me away and helped me slide on one of the night gowns he had bought me from before and we slid into bed.

I lay on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Wake me up if they start to cry," I said softly. He kissed the top of my head, "I will." I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep as he started to hum my lullaby.


	8. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters accept for Elliott, Brandon, and Emmaretta. All other characters are not mine.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three or four months were interesting to say the least. Although the ladies of the house all tried to actually talk me into letting them do the work so they could spend time with the babies, Edward made it clear that I wanted time to spend time with them as well.

Alice just seemed to come up with something new for them to wear every day. Today they wore matching yellow and green shirts and pants. Emmaretta even had a yellow headband to go along with it.

Edward and I sat in our room together with the triplets. Our room was the only place we were guaranteed to keep the babies for a time without them being stolen away. Even the men of the house were starting to attach more to the babies.

Elliott, Brandon, and Emmaretta were able to hold up their heads on their own now and even sit up with some support. We sat on a large blanket spread out on the floor. Edward was entertaining Elliott, Emmaretta was laying on her back sucking on her rattle, and I was bouncing Brandon on my knee. I loved to hear the delighted squeaks they made when you played with them. I laughed when I turned to see Edward clap Elliott's hands together until they both started to laugh.

"Ugh, once they start to crawl it's going to be harder to entertain them," I said to Edward. He smiled, "Well, we'll think of something." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips; even after we had been married for nearly half a year, his kisses never ceased to send a delightful shiver down my spine.

There was a knock at the door and Alice stepped inside. She looked almost angry when she walked in and I was startle when I saw her clenching her fists. "Bella," she said calmly, "There's someone here for you." My mouth opened in surprise and I stood up to follow her out after handing Brandon over to Edward. He made a move to follow me. "It's alright, Edward. I got this," I said. He sat back down to keep an eye on the triplets but stared hard at me, "I just don't like who it is."

I walked out of the door before Edward could make some kind of excuse to stop me. I walked down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks.

Both Jacob and Sam were standing in the doorway with a hostile looking Cullen family standing not too far away. Carlisle walked up and led me the rest of the way down the stairs very calm and gentle like. Jacob looked up at seeing me and gave me a small smile.

"Hi," I addressed both of them. Sam spared me a small grin just for my sake; I could tell he was uncomfortable being in the Cullen house with his sworn enemies. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We've come to discuss some treaty matters concerning your children," Sam answered. I only nodded. Carlisle came to my side, "What did you have in mind?" he asked. Sam straightened, "Just one or two details. I'll just get to the point quickly since I have some very anxious wolves waiting at the border." Carlisle nodded for him to continue.

"First off, the children are human?" he asked turning to me. "Yes," I answered bluntly. He nodded, "Then we think that it's appropriate that they be permitted to cross the border, but only when Bella is present for safety's sake. Also, this doesn't mean that they be used like a pass over the border. Only Bella and the children are still permitted to pass."

Carlisle nodded again, "That's understandable. I think that we can limit ourselves to such limits." Sam scowled before walking to the door with a good-bye nod in my direction.

Jake walked up to me, "Am I allowed seeing them?" I smiled, "Of course, Jake." Jacob turned to Sam who nodded before walking out the door. I glanced at the Cullen's, and not one except for Carlisle looked happy that I was letting a werewolf see the babies.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and led him upstairs. I knocked on our bedroom door, although I was sure that Edward already knew we were coming. I opened it and found my family as I had left them. Emmaretta was still on her back and Edward was cradling Elliott and Brandon.

Jake lingered out in the hallway, but I grabbed his hand again and led him into the room.

He glanced at Edward who only looked at him somewhat coldly. But when Jake's gaze moved over to the babies, he seemed to stop breathing. "What are their names?" he asked. I pointed to each one, "Emmaretta, Elliott, and Brandon."

Then the strangest expression like one of horror and shock passed over his face and he covered his face with one hand. He started to break into a sweat. Edward suddenly went rigid and sat up straighter while glaring at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me for a second before whispering, "Got to go," and bolting out the door. I stood speechless as I listened to the front door open and close again. "What was that about?" I asked, hoping that Edward was able to read his mind before hasty departure.

Edward frowned, "I'm not sure. He was blocking his thoughts." I didn't want to really dwell on it with Edward in the room. I shrugged and sat down next to him again and picked up Emmaretta. They were all due for naps now anyway.

It wasn't until later that night that Jacob started to become my main worry again. I put Elliott, Brandon, and Emmaretta to bed before I started to relentlessly pace around the bedroom. I had convinced Edward to go out hunting, since he really needed it, with Emmett and Rosalie for the night. I finally built up the nerve to grab Edward's phone and dial Jake's number.

Jake wasn't the one to pick up. To my surprise, it was Embry. "Hello?" he asked, seemingly annoyed. "Embry?" I asked. "Oh, hey Bella," he greeted somewhat hesitantly.

I took a breath, "Is Jake there?" I asked. Embry was quiet for a few moments, "No, he's out talking with Sam right now." I was starting to get worried on how hesitant he was acting, like he was choosing the right words to say so as not to give something away.

"Oh, okay. Hey Embry, do you know what happened with Jake today? He just walked into the room and left really quick once he saw the babies.

I heard Embry gasp on the other line. He didn't answer right away, "Embry?" I questioned. There was a deep breath on the other line, "He imprinted."

I shuddered suddenly in surprise, "What! What do you mean imprinted? How? Who?"

Embry took another breath and answered slowly, "Your daughter."


	9. Conversations

It is a week later now. I hadn't talked to Jake once since then. Edward wasn't very happy when he had found out.

He started by throwing a lamp at the wall which shattered into a million pieces, which woke the babies up. But I was just trying to concentrate on calming him down. "He's not to see her," he had yelled. I was at a loss of what to say by his reaction.

"It's not his fault Edward!" I yelled back. He only buried his hands in his hair and paced around the room, "He's not to see her!" he yelled again. "I don't want that _mutt_ anywhere near my daughter." I felt the beginnings of tears in my eyes, "Edward, please, this is ridiculous. He wouldn't hurt her, I would know."

I was surprised at my own reaction. When I heard that Jake had imprinted; on my own daughter which made things a bit worse. I didn't even know why I was defending him. I couldn't hide from the fact that I did feel heartbroken once I found out. But I guess I didn't want Emmaretta or Jake to really go through anything I had gone through.

Edward stood firm either way, "He can't see her! Not any of them! It's too dangerous." I ended the conversation by walking over to the crib to quiet down the babies. I could sense that the rest of the Cullen's were standing outside our bedroom door, wondering what the argument was about.

The entire family knew by this point. I had been acting sulky ever since then about the whole argument. I was sitting in our room, changing the babies, when Alice knocked on the door and hesitantly poked her head in, "Bella?" I smiled at a friendly face, "Hey Alice."

She grinned and walked inside. She sat down next to me and started to play with Elliott. She didn't speak for a few moments before she turned to me and said in a very commanding tone, "Bella, we're going shopping." My mouth dropped open, "No!" Alice nodded her head with a large grin, "You have been sitting up here worrying about the whole werewolf thing for too long. You need to get your mind off things. And don't try to weasel your way out because Rosalie is waiting in the car downstairs and I'm going to get the babies ready."

Then she grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me out into the hall. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice so I walked downstairs and hoped into the passenger seat of the jeep. Rosalie smiled, "Hey Bella." I smiled back at her but didn't say anything.

Within a few moments, Alice came out of the house. Somehow managing to carry three babies at the same time and buckled them into three infant seats in the back before hopping in, herself. We were at the mall in five minutes. Apparently Rosalie and Alice had bought a stroller made for three and we each buckled a baby in.

I pushed the stroller as we walked through the front doors of the mall. I felt somewhat out of place when I passed other mothers pushing their children. I felt too young to be wheeling triplets throughout the mall. The others didn't seem to notice. Alice pulled me into a nearby American Eagle and started to pick out some sweaters and shirts.

I sighed and started to walk through the store, pushing the stroller in front of me. I decided that while I was here, I mind as well shop too. I stopped at a table with different tank tops and started to browse. I noted to myself that we should stop at a Baby Gap while we were here.

Then I heard one of the worst voices I could ever here at that moment. "Bella!" I looked up and to my utter disbelief was Jessica. She was standing right outside the door with none other than Angela, Ben, Mike, and Lauren. All in a group with a few drinks and shopping bags in their arms.

They ran inside and Angela gave me a large hug, "Bella, we haven't seen you since the wedding! How are you?"

"I, umm, I'm great," I lied. I saw Jessica's eyes roam over the three babies in the stroller. Emmaretta started to cry out with all of the commotion. I took a breath and leaned down and unbuckled her. I picked her up and balanced her on my hip until she stopped crying. Everyone started to coo over the babies, "What are their names?" asked Ben. I sighed, "The one on the right is Elliott. The one on the left is Brandon. And this is Emmaretta," I said, looking at each in turn.

"Aw, they are so cute! Whose are they? Are you babysitting?" asked Jessica. I held my breath, alright two options. One: I lie and say they are my cousin's or something. But I wasn't any good at lying! At all! Would they believe me? Two: I tell the truth and just hope for the best. I would be changed someday anyway, would it matter in a while? Who cares what they think? Option two!

"I, uh, they're mine," I stuttered. I heard Lauren choke on her drink and Mike's eyes suddenly went huge. Jessica stared at me, "What! They're yours! Are they Edward's?" I stifled a scowl at the hope in her voice, "Yeah, they're his."

Lauren laughed for a moment, "Wow, Bella. Three?" She asked in disgust. I realized then that I didn't need to impress them. I didn't want to impress them. I did the unthinkable.

I leaned down, buckled Emmaretta back in, and I pushed the stroller away from them all, to where Alice and Rosalie were browsing in the back of the store. The cold shoulder. I heard Jessica gasp as though I had just verbally insulted her. Alice turned around to greet me before looking over my shoulder. She scowled at the group and put her arm around my shoulder.

I pretended to browse with them before I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Angela. She smiled hesitantly, "Hi," she said. I let out a breath. I knew that Angela would never judge me and I suddenly felt a little guilty for turning my back on her. I smiled back at her, "Hi Angela."

"Look," she said, "Don't worry about them. They've never really been the nicest people. They're gone now, anyway. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings?" I smiled at her and gave her an appreciative hug, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be directed at you." We pulled away and Angela greeted Rosalie and Alice before bending down to the stroller. I leaned down next to her.

"They're so cute, Bella," she said. I smiled proudly. Angela pointed to Brandon, "That one looks like you the most." I laughed, "Yeah, I guess he does." Angela stood back up, "Well, I have to get back to Ben and the others. It was great seeing you again, Bella. Call me sometime okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. Bye. Oh, and Angela?" She turned back around. "Could you not let this slip to Charlie just yet? It's kind of a secret thing for now. It's hard to explain." Angela looked somewhat confused but nodded her head and left the store.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I didn't feel like shopping much anymore. I felt Alice tap me on the shoulder and say, "Well, we have all we need. Did you want to buy anything Bella?" I shook my head, "No, I'm going to run over to Baby Gap real quick. I'll meet you guys there, alright?" They smiled in excitement, and then walked over to the counter.

I wheeled Elliott, Brandon, and Emmaretta out of American Eagle and walked the short distance down the walkway to Baby Gap. I started to look at some of the baby hats they had on sale when I felt another tap on my shoulder. 'Please don't tell me' I asked myself. I turned around and came face to face with Jessica. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me. "Hey, Bella," she said like she was talking to a close friend. I nodded to her.

I looked out of the store and saw to my bitter annoyance that Lauren was hiding behind the corner, probably listening to the conversation. "Hey," I said bluntly.

I turned around and started to walk over to the boys' section and pretended I was shopping. But Jessica still followed me. "So," she said slyly, "How old are they?" She motioned to the babies. I didn't answer right away. When I was about to, Elliott started to whine and fuss in his seat. Before I could tend to my son, Jessica leaned down and picked him up. She rocked him until he settled down. I felt anger bubble in the pit of my stomach, when have I gave her the right to hold my children when she made me feel like an outcast not twenty minutes before?

I scowled at her but she didn't seem to notice. Without putting Elliott down she turned to me, "How old are they?" she asked again. I stared at her, "Jessica, I believe that's none of your business." She didn't seem daunted. She was pushing my last nerve. I gently snatched Elliott from her arms and balanced him on my hip and wheeled the stroller away, wishing she would take the hint. But she was being persistent.

"Well, does Charlie know?" she asked. I turned to glare at her, "Of course he knows! You think I would keep something like that from him? I'm married now, Jess. Edward and I have the right to have children if we wish without permission from my father." She seemed surprised and took a step back. I mentally gave myself a pat on the shoulder while I continued to glare at her.

"Bella," she said softly, "I'm just concerned. I mean, I'm your friend aren't I? I mean, you just graduated and now you have triplets. Are you sure you're keeping them?"

I wheeled around in outrage, and said very quietly with venom in my voice, "I think that you and Lauren sneaking around over there should go now, before I call the police, my _father_, on you. And if I ever feel that you are insulting _me_ or _any_ part of my family again, you're not going to be as pretty as you are now."

Fear flashed through Jessica's eyes and she quickly turned around and hastened out of the store to where she got Lauren and half walked half ran away from the store. I took a breath and strapped Elliott back into the stroller. At that moment Alice and Rosalie walked into the store carrying a few shopping bags. Alice raced up to me with a worried expression and hugged me tightly. "I saw the argument Bella, in a vision. Are you alright?" I hugged her tightly. "Yeah, I'm okay." A tear ran down my cheek.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder as me and Alice separated, "Would you like to leave?" I nodded yes, "I just feel like seeing Edward right now." Rosalie nodded in understanding. She kept her arm over my shoulders and led me to the doors. Alice took charge of the stroller behind us.

As we walked out, I saw Jessica and Lauren whispering to Angela, Ben, and Mike. As they saw us coming they both shot me angry glares, but some frighteningly heated glares were returned by Rosalie and Alice and they seemed to shrink back some.

At the jeep, Rosalie put me in the passenger seat and Alice and she strapped the babies into the car.

We were home in about five minutes with Rosalie's speedy driving. Edward was waiting on the porch as we pulled up to the house. I picked up Elliott while Rosalie and Alice picked up the other two. Edward saw my expression and turned to Alice. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that they were having a mental conversation. Edward took my hand and led me into the house.

The entire family, except for Carlisle who was taking the night shift at the hospital tonight, was sitting in the living room having idle talk. Edward and I sat down, still holding the babies, and I rested my head on the back of the couch. I heard some talking but didn't bother to listen to what it was about. Edward passed Emmaretta over to Esme who started to play with her, and Brandon was passed to Jasper and Alice. Emmett looked almost pleading when he looked over in my direction. I laughed and handed Elliott over to him and Rosalie. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned comfortingly into his chest.

The room was filled with the delighted squeals of the triplets. I had lost track of time and the next time I looked out the window, it was pitch dark. The clock read 8:30. Edward followed my gaze and saw the time. "It's time that Bella and the babies went to bed," he told everyone. Esme laughed and kissed Emmaretta on the head before handing her to me.

"Hey there," I whispered to my daughter. It was at these moments, which looking at Emmaretta, made me think of Jacob. I gathered up Brandon and Edward held Elliott. We slowly walked up the stairs to our room.

I hastily changed the babies and put them to bed. I tiredly crawled into bed and settled next to Edward. We each let out a contented sigh. "Goodnight," I whispered. "Night," he whispered back.


	10. Content

I woke up tiredly. I rubbed my eyes and stretched for a moment. I looked at the clock; it was two in the morning. Right beside the clock was a small note:

_Bella,_

_I have gone hunting with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. The others should be able to keep you company today until I get back._

_I love you,_

_Edward._

I yawned and stood up from the bed. Now that I was up, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. I walked to the edge of the crib and saw that the babies were still sleeping. Thank the heavens for giving me three babies who could get through an entire night without crying. I stroked each cheek and thought about how lucky I was to have the family I wanted. I had more than I deserved; A Greek god for a husband, and three beautiful children that I wasn't supposed to have.

I sighed. All of a sudden, I heard a loud knock at the window. I squeaked in fright and whipped around. No one was there. Just then a small rock hit the window. I ran over and threw it open. Down on the ground, Jake was leaning on the side of the house.

"Jake!"I practically yelled in surprise. He jumped up, "Keep it down, Bella!" Then in a split second he was climbing one of the trees right outside the window and leaping in. I was stunned, "Jake, you shouldn't be here!" He smiled and laughed, "Oh come on, and I've been waiting for that bloodsucker to finally leave."

I couldn't contain my smile and threw my arms around him, hugging him fiercely. I pulled away, "Jake, you can't be here. If the others found out you could be in big trouble; from both sides." I merely shrugged. "I needed to see you," he said softly. I puffed out a breath. He laughed again. I finally sat back down on the bed, "Was it me you came to see?" He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry," he said. I turned away from him, "For what?" He grabbed my hand, "If I hurt you. You know I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No," I said turning back to him, "This shouldn't have happened. Not only can I figure out if this is possible or not by the fact that my children are part vampire, but me… I just didn't want it to be _my_ daughter."

"I'm sorry," he said again, "But I think I can answer the first one." I looked at him in the eyes, "Then how?" He looked down at his hands on his lap. "Well, I talked to Sam about it. He says that he didn't think it was possible either. But hey, Leah became a werewolf. Why can't I imprint?" I shrugged. He continued, "Sam thinks that I have only imprinted on the human side of her, which would make sense. But, say if she became a full fledge vampire…"

"Then what?" I asked slowly. He shrugged again, "Then it's like it never happened. It's like the imprint never existed. But don't you go telling that to your bloodsucker," he said turning toward me. I nodded and swallowed, "Jacob, there isn't a guarantee that Emmaretta will stay human. Carlisle made that clear to me." He nodded slowly.

I realized while having this talk, that if Jacob imprinted, he didn't love me anymore; At least not in the same way. I looked down into my lap. He finally turned back to me, "Can I at least see her? Then, if _you_ want Bella, I will never go near her again. I know that might make things easier for you."

I felt some tears slip down my cheeks, "I don't know what the future holds just yet. But I think it's for the better if you see her; At least now instead of never." He smiled at me.

I stood up and walked to the crib. I reached down and slowly picked Emmaretta up. Jake didn't throw his hands up right away, he seemed nervous, "How do I hold her?" I rolled my eyes, "Sit down," I said.

He sat on the bed. "Now hold out your arms," I instructed. He did so and I placed Emmaretta into his arms. I sat down beside him and moved his arms so that he was cradling her correctly. Finally he relaxed and looked into her face. He didn't smile, frown, no expression. He just stared at her as if looking for the answer to something.

Then a slow but steady smile spread across his face. "She's beautiful," he said quietly. I nodded slowly. We sat there for only a few minutes before Jake finally looked back up. He smiled hesitantly at me and gently passed Emmaretta back into my arms, "I have to go. Your blood- I mean, your family will probably catch my scent if I stay here any longer. Goodbye, Bells." And with one last smile, he jumped through the window.

"Bye," I breathed after him. I stood up and put Emmaretta back in the crib with her brothers. She snuggled in between them before going still. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

I was about to go back to bed when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it, it was Edward. He walked inside but he wasn't smiling. I stared at him for a moment. "Okay," I said, "How long were you listening out there?"

"The entire time," he replied hardly. I gazed at the floor and didn't make eye contact. He was angry, I knew that, but why didn't he come in when he had the chance and tell Jacob to leave? I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. He was still staring at me and I started to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Then he reached forward and embraced me. I lay my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

We pulled away and placed his arms around my waist, locking me in place. I didn't look at him. He finally breathed out, "He won't hurt her, you said?" I stood still. He continued, "I read his mind. It's amazing how much love he was feeling for her; for you both." I tried to pull away, but he held me to him and I mentally scowled.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. I looked up into his face, "For what?" He frowned, as if he were feeling guilty, "I hadn't realized how much this meant to both of you. I of all people should know what it feels like to be torn away from someone you love. I won't do that to any of my children." I felt tears spring to my eyes, but before I could wipe them away Edward lifted my chin and kissed me.

It was one of the most passionate kisses I had ever gotten from him. My lips moved with his. He didn't pull away like I was half expecting him to. He pulled me to his chest until we were all but glued together. He spun me around so that my back was against the wall. Our eyes were closed and he was kissing me with a new force, with an edge of desperation to it.

I still felt the last of my tears drifting down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I was caught up in everything. He traced me body with his hands until he came down to my legs. I had to remind myself to breath. He gently but quickly hitched my knee to his waist with one hand while slipping his other around my back and under my night shirt. His face drifted down to the hollow of my throat where he kissed it tenderly before slipping the shirt over my head. He gently pulled down the bottoms of my pajamas until I was in nothing but my underwear. He quickly removed his clothing in the fraction of a second before lifting me to the bed and kissing me so fiercely, it almost tore my mouth in two.

-----

We lay sideways on the bed. He had his arms around me, one at my waist and one tracing my backbone. I hugged myself closer to his ice cold, granite chest. He kissed me on the top of the head. "I wonder what will happen in the future. When Elliot, Emmaretta, and Brandon are all grown up?" I asked aloud. I felt Edward shrug, "That's not something to worry about right now. We have our family." I smiled and buried my face into his shoulder.

His mouth kissed my neck and down to my naked shoulder. "I love you," I said sincerely. He kissed me on the lips again, "And I you, love." Then he pressed his lips to my temple one last time before humming me my lullaby and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-----

The End…

Well, tell me how you liked it. I'll make you guys a deal, If I get at least 110 reviews I will make a sequel. So R&R quick!!!


	11. Author's Announcment

IMPORTANT: Okay guys, you got me. I was amazed that I got more reviews than what I asked for. Thank you guys so much:

Anyway, I had _so_ much fun writing this story that I decided to start the sequel right away. In fact, I have the sequel up right now called _Triple Cherries_. Chapter one is up. I hope you guys like it, I definitely enjoy writing it! Be sure to R&R!

-Cora Bulge


End file.
